


I've Been Making Plans for You

by BelovedCreation



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based during & after 78, Gigi’s POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Making Plans for You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote a LBD fanfic.  
> (Which I don’t think I have ever done before)  
> And man, it was freakin’ hard.  
> (But fun!)

_C’mon already. Oh, c’mon already. Act like you want me. Dance like you got more soul._

With a wide smile on her face, Gigi hummed along to her favorite Yip Deceiver song, which was playing from the surround sound system in her office at Pemberley Digital. Her office was located right next to William’s on the top floor. The previous occupant had been her mother. After Mom & Dad’s deaths, it had been reimagined as an after-school spot for her. She had asked to have it painted a bright, robins’ egg blue and the view of San Francisco afternoon sunlight had made it glow.

During high school, the desk was used for homework and various art projects. Flooring had been laid down in one corner with a barre and mirrors for her private ballet lessons. Her personal bathroom was often filled with wet towels and swimsuits after her swimming workouts on the roof.

Now, the small closet held her tennis racquet and extra clothes for the court in the gym. The dance floor had been replaced by a large, squashy couch and two armchairs for guests. And her desk was used for the part-time graphic design work she did for Pemberley Digital. She mostly did in-house designs, and knew she had a lot to learn. But it was exciting work, and she adored her classes at SF State. As a Darcy, she knew her future was written for her, if she wanted it. She would take over a department at Pemberley Digital someday. And that was fine with her. She had grown up in this company. It was a second home for her and William both. It was filled with wonderful people who had taken care of them in the good times and the bad.

But right now, Gigi wasn’t thinking about the bad times. She was thinking about what good times might be going on in a certain office on the eighth floor. With a smile (that bordered on mischievous) dancing across her face, Gigi absentmindedly played with an image on her computer.

Two sharp raps on her open door made Gigi jump in her chair a bit. She looked up to see William looming in the doorway.

“Georgiana.”

Oh great. He was giving her the Very Upset Older Brother look. And he was calling her by her full name. Only Aunt Catherine did that. She smiled at him innocently.

“Yes, Will?”

She used the nickname he hated. His frown deepened a bit.

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that you probably wanted to see Lizzie Bennet. I mean, two months is a long time to go without seeing the love of your life.”

“And you thought throwing us into a room together, without warning, was the best option?”

“C’mon, William. You had to see her sooner or later. This way you didn’t have time to overthink it. You know how badly that usually goes.”

“Hmmmmm,” was William’s response. He walked into the room, set his jacket down in the chair across from her desk, and headed straight to one of her armchairs. Gigi followed him, bouncing onto the couch.

“So, howdiditgo howdiditgo howdiditgo?!?!”

“It certainly went better than the first time I appeared when she was filming.” William’s frown was replaced by the hint of a smile as he gently rubbed his right wrist.

Gigi squealed and dramatically fell back onto the cushions. “So, when’s the wedding?”

“Gigi! Don’t jump to any ridiculous conclusions.”

“Oh William, my conclusions are not ridiculous. You two are crazy about each other. Everyone who watched her videos can see it, plain as day. Why can’t you?”

“Lizzie told me that she does not wish to be with me. Although I wish that rejection had gone better, I have to respect her wishes. It would be rude and uncouth of me to continue pursuing someone who has explicitly stated her feelings.”

Gigi had sat back up again, disappointment etched across her face. “But William –“

“Gigi. No means no. She is not playing hard to get. She has made her feelings clear.”

Gigi sat down on the coffee table and leaned forward, taking William’s folded hands inside her own.

“William. I know she is not playing hard to get. And if she did, that would make her the kind of girl that neither of us would want you to be with. She said all of those things because she hasn’t seen the real you. She hasn’t seen the William that I know and love. For some reason, you have been making a complete ass of yourself. If she could only get to know the real William, I know that she would change her mind. And if you watched her videos, you would see that her opinion of you has already been altered for the better.”

Her brother looked at her with hopeful, puppy-dog eyes. Oh, the feels he must have been experiencing! “It has?”

Gigi laughed. She couldn’t help it. “Of course it has! Didn’t she act any differently just now?”

William’s eyes got a little dreamy. “She did. Lizzie was… softer. But not like the last time that I saw her. Back in November, when I gave her that letter, it was like she was chastised. This time…” William paused and looked down at his hands, covered by Gigi’s. “This time, Lizzie seemed nervous. Last summer, Lizzie always seemed to be trying to pick a fight with me. She had a tough shell. I foolishly believed that the fights only reflected her passion and zeal. I didn’t dream that they were to drive me away.” William chuckled. Two months ago, he would not have been able to have a sense of humor about this situation. Gigi was pleased to see him smile. “Ironically, the very thing intended to deter me ended up fanning my affections further.”

Gigi had to take her hands away from Williams’ to cover the wide grin that had just covered her face. “So you two didn’t fight? Not even a little bit?”

“No, we did not fight. Even a little bit.” William gave her an amused look. He must think that she had gone insane. She had never had any affection for his previous attachments. “It was a bit uncomfortable. We apologized-“

She cut him off “-for completely misunderstanding one another?!”

William rolled his eyes. “No. We apologized for surprising one another with our presence. She told me that she admired Pemberley. Before I could say anything else, she told me that she had a dinner appointment.”

“Did you offer her a ride? You know she doesn’t have a car here.”

“I did offer her a ride. She politely declined.”

Gigi huffed and frowned comically. “You two are impossible. How will you ever get together if you don’t spend time together?”

“Gigi.” William was giving her a warning look again. “I told you. I am not trying to make her fall in love with me. Perhaps, if she is open to it, I can earn her friendship. But I will not push her, and I will not make her feel any more uncomfortable than I already have.”

“So you guys didn’t kiss or declare your love or anything?”

William smiled at his sister’s exasperation. “We did not such thing. And if you do not believe me, you can watch for yourself on Thursday.”

Gigi sighed and stood, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get much more out of her tight-lipped brother. He pretended to be pissed at her for throwing them into a room together, but she knew better. William was riding a Lizzie-induced high that overpowered any anger he might feel for his baby sister. Gigi reached out and grabbed onto his elbow, tugging him to his feet.

“Alright, Romeo. Then let’s go to dinner. I’m starving!”

While they waiting for their driver to pull around, Gigi snapped a pic of the two of them and sent it to Fitz.

_Phase 1 complete. Another Tiger talk tomorrow?_


End file.
